Germania's Promise
by Pokemonfan145
Summary: Germania rescues a 2 year old Anglo Saxon from being attacked by a bear, even though the elders of the Anglo Saxon village declare the child near death Germania makes a promise to the wounded child that he will never leave him. The child gets better. Centuries later Anglo Saxon makes the same promise to Germania but with different results.


Germania's Promise

Summary : Germania rescues a 2 year old Anglo Saxon from being attacked by a bear, even though the elders of the Anglo Saxon village declare the child near death Germania makes a promise to the wounded child that he will never leave him. The child gets better.

Centuries later Anglo Saxon makes the same promise to Germania but with different results. There is also a scene when they are both in heaven.

Anglo Saxon is the father of Scotland, The Irelands , Wales and England in my universe. Anglo Saxons wife is Britannia

Germania was walking along in the forest near an Anglo Saxon village. It was a bright sunny day out and the forest was filled with wild life. It was the perfect day to go hunting. Germania turned around and headed back to his little cabin in the woods to fetch his spear.

Germania grabbed his spear from his cabin and headed back out again. Germania remembered seeing some deer further back in the woods and wondered if the deer were still there in the same spot. The German shrugged. It was less likely that the deer were still in the same spot.

Anglo Saxon didn't understand what he had done to anger the bear that was currently after him. All he was doing was trying to pick Wild Berries. The 2 year old ran fast occasionally looking over his shoulder as he ran. Occasionally he tripped over a rock or two before stumbling and getting back to his feet. As he ran Anglo Saxon yelled for help. The bear came running after him.

Germania stopped in his tracks as he heard a little cry for help. The cry for help was automatically followed by the growl of an angry bear. The hunting instincts that filled the German disappeared and were replaced by the instinct to protect. Germania abandoned the hunt knowing that something more important was happening in the woods… something that needed his undivided attention. As Germania ran his long hair got in his face. But Germania pressed on knowing that a life was more important than his hair at this point.

Anglo Saxon dove behind a rock and curled up into a ball. Sobbing the tiny colony prayed to his peoples gods that someone would hear his calls for help and save him. Anglo Saxon heard the bear come closer. He was too weak to run anymore, for his diet of vegetables and fish didn't give him much energy to run very fast. Suddenly the bear was upon him. Anglo Saxon screamed louder. His head hit the rock and he blacked out.

Germania heard the screams and shot around a corner and found a bear attacking a child. Germania ran over to the child and grabbed the child shielding him from the bear's claws. Germania winced as the bears claws dug through his chest. Blood started coming out of the wounds. Germania threw himself at the bear.

Finally when Germania had the advantage he trusted his hunting spear into the bear's chest... right were the heart was. The bear toppled over and onto its back. Germania scooped up the unconscious child and held him carefully. Germania didn't care that the bear was dead at this point. All that mattered was that the child was safe. The tall German stood up carefully and headed out to the local healer, leaving his hunting spear in the chest of the now dead bear. Germania didn't care. He could make another spear later.

Germania carried the child to a local healer who used local herbs to heal the child's wounds. Germania watched the healer work and wondered why the village folk were weeping when he walked through the village with the child in his arms. It wasn't the end of the world surely?

Suddenly one of the elders ducked into the healers hut and spoke to the healer before gazing at the child. The boy had come out of his coma a second ago but then the healer put him in a healing trace. This trace actually mimicked sleeping .

The elder gazed at the child. Much to Germania's horror the elder declared: "This child is dying." Now Germania was starting to grow found of the kid. "What is he?" Germania asked the healer after the elder left.

The healer let out a long held in sigh. "Germania, meet Anglo Saxon, the persona of this tribe." The Healer replied. Germania gazed at the boy. With his bushy eye brows the child kind of looked like the current Scotland, Wales and Ireland personas.

Germania kneeled beside the tribe persona and brushed backs some of his blonde hair from his face.

"Hello Anglo Saxon. My name is Germania, and I promise to take good care of you until you are able to protect yourself in this vast land you call home. "Germania promised. "I will stay by your side until your better then you can stay with me if you wish. "The German adds.

Centuries pass….

Anglo Saxon was hunting in one part of the woods and Germania was hunting in the other part. It had been many centuries since Anglo-Saxon decided to stay with Germania. But lately the now Ancient Country was slowing down and was more tired. Germania feared a visit from death more than ever now. In fact it had been at the suggestion of Anglo Saxon that Germania go hunting, just for some fresh air and to clear his mind of all negative thoughts about a visit from death. The problem was that Germania was paranoid. Ever were he went he was always looking over his shoulder for death.

"He isn't coming today." Or "Don't worry Germania." Came from Anglo Saxons mouth. He used these sentences often. But Anglo Saxon knew that the Ancient Country would one day pass on, just like Roman Empire.

Anglo Saxon sat down and gazed around him and enjoyed the air that swept through the forest. It was a Mildly Cold Fall. The fairies were out today enjoying the weather and so were the animals.

' What can possibly go wrong?' Anglo Saxon wondered forgetting about hunting. He laid down his spear and closed his eyes.

Suddenly a cry rang out in the forest causing Anglo Saxon to jump up and grab his spear knowing instantly Germania was in deep trouble.

Anglo Saxon ran in the direction were he heard the screams. He rounded the corner and gasped. Germania was half dead slipping in and out of Wodens death grip. When Anglo Saxon was a child Germania taught him that once Wodens Death Grip was upon you, it was hard to fight back. The young persona gazed around him and spotted a bear barreling towards him.

Jumping to his feet Anglo Saxon readied his spear and when the bear came closed enough he threw it .. right into the bears chest. With a thud the animal landed on his back and breathe ceased to exist. Speaking of breathing… Anglo Saxon turned to Germania whose breathing started to become shallow.

"Don't give up on me yet. " Anglo Saxon begged kneeling beside Germania. Anglo Saxon slid his hands under the Germans back and carefully picked him up. With careful yet clumsy steps Anglo Saxon carefully walked back to the manor that Germania helped him build. It was a Stone manor with a stone roof and wooden door.

Kicking the door open, Anglo Saxon carefully laid his fallen mentor on a bed of pillows stuffed with goose and chicken feathers.

Anglo Saxon sat beside his mentor and sighed. " Don't worry Germania you'll feel better I am sure of it I will take care of you like you took care of me." Anglo Saxon promised with a hopeful smile.

Germania gazed at Anglo Saxon and grinned weakly.

"Not this time Dominic." Germania whispered using the Tribe Personas human name. " I may have saved you from death but this time you cannot save me. "

Anglo Saxon gazed at his mentor. " No!" Anglo Saxon said stubbornly. " I won't let you die!"

" You don't have a choice." Germania replies. " Just as you will have no choice but to die one day."

Anglo Saxon curls his hand around Germanias hand and sighs.

" I don't want you to die ." Anglo Saxon repeated stubbornly.

"You don't have a choice. " Germania countered closing his eyes.

Anglo Saxon stared at his mentor, tears filled his eyes.

" Promise me you'll be a good father. " Germania whispered before he faded away.

Anglo Saxon sat there for a moment and thought about Germania's words.

" Don't worry I'll be the best father ever." Anglo Saxon promised with a smile.

Years Pass

Germania closed his eyes and tired blocking out the drunken singing of Roman Empire. He didn't know why God allowed Rome to drink so much in heaven.

Britannia was twittering about with Gaul very happy about something while Gaul was in a bad mood for some reason.

Germania opened his eyes and gazed over at Gaul and Britannia who was happily singing an Old Irish Tune kind of like the one Ancient Northern Ireland sang at Britannia's wedding to Anglo Saxon.

Germania had been there of course to give Britannia away to Anglo Saxon considering Britannia didn't know her birth parents.

A thud sounded from behind Germania , causing Germania and Britannia to jump up and run to the source . Roman Empire lagged behind and often flirted with Gaul.

Laying face flat on the ground was Anglo Saxon.

"Ow." The Tribe persona said getting up and rubbing his head.

" Sweetie!" Britannia yelled running over and hugging her husband.

" Were am I ?" Anglo Saxon asked looking around.

"You're in heaven of course!" Britannia said happily squeezing her husband tightly.

"Really it feels like Earth." Anglo Saxon said returning the hug.

" It really isn't it just looks that way." Germania replied placing a hand on his shoulder.

Anglo Saxon smiled up at his mentor.

Anglo Saxon frowned as he spotted Gaul.

" Ugh! What is she doing here?" Anglo Saxon asked glaring at Gaul who glared back.

" I died you tea drinking Idot!" Gaul replied.

" Yeah from food poisoning!" Anglo Saxon countered pulling away from Britannia.

Gaul and Anglo Saxon then started yelling at each other.

Meanwhile one Earth..

England woke up and had a funny feeling that dead people were yelling at each other


End file.
